For the Sake of My Baby
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Rinoa is murdered by the most least expected man to strike out with violence. The same man also beats his naive girlfriend and rapes her. Either way someone dies. It's not who'd you expect it to be. (Chars aren't named until the end)
1. My Child

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SquareSoft the nice people that make lots of money do. So if you sue me, which you won't seeing that I'm providing a lovely story, you won't be getting much. This story contains citrus but no lemon… I do not support rape, homicide, or suicide, but this is just a story. Rated R for language and content. I know this story could've been better…but it's how early in the morning? :: Glares at the muse:: You can infer who the boyfriend is…It's the generic pairing from the game. 

I woke up to find myself alone in my bed. He was long gone—his side of the bed was already cold. He probably left during the night. Heaving a frustrated sigh, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up. I felt sore from head to toe, but then, it's like that every night. Slowly I rose to my feet a little shakily, and grabbed the corner of the nightstand for balance before I toppled over. Oh gods did it hurt…Staggering painfully, I rubbed the sleep from my eye as I made my way to the bathroom. Blindly I turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on my pale face, ignoring the back pain as I hunched over the counter. Dabbing the excess water off with a white towel I glared at my reflection. My hair was matted to my face from the sweat and tears, and fading and renewing bruises covered my stomach and chest. I turned around and glanced over my shoulder to see the handprints on my back and hips, oh how I hurt all over. I snarled at my naked body in the mirror, "You brought this upon yourself!" I was shocked at the vulnerable state my voice was in, and cringed at the dryness in it. I tried to restrain the urge to vomit, but next thing I knew I was routinely crouched by the porcelain bowl, heaving up an empty stomach. This was a daily ritual for me, and I lectured myself for not seeing Dr. Kadowaki, but then she'd see the bruises. Couldn't allow that. Once I felt my stomach had settled its disgust, I rose and wobbled my stiff aching body towards the shower. I turned the crystal knob as high as the thing could go and stepped in.

I stood motionlessly in the steady stream of the lukewarm water, the feeling of being dirty never washing away with my silent tears. I scrubbed gently with the soap trying to at least feel slightly clean, but no such feeling came. When the soap reached my inner thigh that's when I realized just how bad it was. Crusted blood flaked off into the water below and down the drain. No wonder I was sore. I was bleeding. Maybe it was time for me to see Dr. Kadowaki. Scrubbing my stringy hair, I lavished the warm feeling of the water before I stepped out to dry myself off. My muscles groaned as I bent down to dab my legs with the towel, and my back screamed in protest. I ignored the pain and wrapped the towel around my body. "Ughh…" I moaned as I left the steamed up bathroom and back into the cold room. Snatching my clothes off the chair I hurriedly dressed, brushed my hair, and spent five minutes in front of the mirror coaxing myself to smile. "Happy time!" I planted a big smile on my face and galloped out the dorm door. I waved perkily to everyone I saw marching somberly down the halls, guess it was too early in the morning for their brains to be working. 

I slowed my gallops to a canter as the infirmary came in sight, that's when I saw the flawless raven hair beauty that _he_ obsessed about at night, stepped out. I smiled politely. "Hi Rinoa." She gladly grinned back and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey how's it going?"

"I've been sick for the passed few weeks and I think it's time for me to see the Doc." I waved incessantly and pointed to the metallic doors. "What were you here for?"

"Tetanus shot." She stuck her tongue out as she pointed to the chocobo band-aid on her arm. "Hey you want me to come in with you?"

"Sure! I could use someone to talk to while Dr. Kadowaki pokes and stabs at me." I was grateful someone would be there for me as I walked into her office.

"Rinoa, you're back! I knew you couldn't live without me." The elderly woman laughed, and nodded towards me. "So what brings you here."

"I haven't been feeling well in the passed few weeks."

"I see…does it usually pass during the afternoon?"

"Yeah, but every morning I wake up and I feel like I have to puke. But come lunch, all better!" Rinoa squeezed my shoulder with her hand, wonder what that was about.

"I see…Here sit down." I followed her gaze to the infirmary bed, and plopped down. Enjoying the sound of the leather giving into my weight as my body relaxed on it. Rinoa joined me, still holding onto my shoulders. "This might be a little personal, but did you have unprotected sex in the last few weeks." Hell yeah that's personal, but anything to diagnose me. 

"…Yeah." I felt the heat rise up in my face as Rinoa just giggled that cute little giggle every guy falls for. 

"This is just a theory, but let me ask you this first…is your period late?"

"Oh…I never thought about that…" Oh no, oh no, oh no! This isn't good. "Yes…" I felt the color drain from my already pale face. 

"I think you might be pregnant." Dr. Kadowaki crossed her arms over her chest, "But I'm not sure." She turned around and headed back to her desk, rummaging through one of the drawers. "Here, go to the bathroom and use this." She tossed a white box to me, and I barely caught it. Rinoa glanced at it, and helped me up to my feet.

"Hey…I'm here for you." She murmured and prodded me in the direction of the bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I opened up the box and began to read the directions.

"I HAVE TO PISS ON A STICK?" I squeaked as I heard Rinoa try to stifle her laugh.

"Yes." Dr. Kadowaki called through the door. Well here it goes. I followed the directions, and washed my hands after that. All I had to do...is wait. Opening the door sheepishly I grinned at the brown eyes greeting me anxiously.

"We have to wait a minute." I opened the door wider as Rinoa pulled me into a warm hug. I held the test in my hand shakily as I watched the picture began to appear. "Double negatives…Fuck, I'm pregnant." I groaned as Rinoa only held me tighter.

"Hey look on the bright side, you have a loving boyfriend and friends to support you. I'll do anything to help." She whispered, and all I could do was nod. Loving boyfriend my ass.

"You're right! Thank you Rinnie! Thank you!" I beamed and began to twirl in circles with her. "I'm pregnant! I'm going to have a baby! Yay!" Oh I wanted to have a child on better circumstances. When I was married, and with a man that loves me. No…he's right, I bring those things upon myself. He does love me; I just refuse to accept it. "Keep it hush-hush for right now! I wanna tell him first! Remember, you don't know anything!" I giggled as Rinoa rubbed my belly.

"You're gonna grow in a loving environment! Oh we're gonna have so much fun! You'll be as beautiful as your mommy will. You'll grow to be a beautiful girl, and I'll teach you how to put on make-up!" She murmured, and Dr. Kadowaki just laughed merrily.

"Now, now…we don't know if it's a boy or girl. So don't get your hopes up." 

"Thank you Dr. Kadowaki!" I grinned and frolicked out of the room with Rinoa. "To the cafeteria! I'm starving!" I laced my fingers with her as we skipped down the slowly crowding halls. 

"My treat!" We burst through the doors and cut in front of several angry SeeDs. But upon seeing Rinoa they silenced themselves and grinned.

"What will you have?" The lunch lady asked.

"I'll have four hot-dogs! With everything on it!" I chuckled at Rinoa's disgusted face.

"I'll have the same! But without the relish…and onions, they're absolutely evil!"

"Coming right up." The lunch lady grinned as she took the money Rinoa extended out to her. We grabbed out food and stowed away into a corner and ate comfortably. 

"You won't be able to party from now on, and drink that wine and…"

"I know! I never drank! But what about the…awe man, I have to change diapers!" I frowned and threw a piece of bread at Rinoa. I froze when I saw _him_ strolling in through the doors. Before I could stop her, Rinoa was already waving at him and calling his name. Oh shit…not good…I don't want to see him now. I wanted to shrink into my chair and hide—too late he saw us. He grinned innocently and strode over to us.

"Ladies." He bowed and leaned down stealing a kiss from my unmoving lips. My body stiffened as he showed trivial affections in public.

"Awe…I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Tell me how it goes!" Rinoa rose to her feet and cleaned up her tray.

"What does she mean?" Suddenly the mask of false emotion was gone, and his hand clutched my arm menacingly. "Tell her how what goes?" His face was dangerously close to mine, and I saw the anger burning brightly.

"Ummm…I want to tell you something." I winced as he jerked on my arm, yanking me to my feet.

"Come…we're going back to my room." Suddenly he was that sweet loving guy everyone thought he was, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, drawing my closer to his body, as we walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone oblivious to the pain I was in. We headed back to his dorm room in almost complete silence if it weren't for the spectators awing at our "happy" relationship. Just for show we grinned and kissed each other routinely on the lips. Gods I hated this. Roughly shoving me into his room, he slammed me against the wall. "What is it?"

"Ow…please stop, you'll hurt the baby." I groaned as I felt his knee grind into my stomach. I felt his grip grow weaker as he stumbled backwards.

"Baby? Our baby?" His eyes wide with shock; I merely nodded and rubbed my stomach. Maybe people can change in a matter of seconds. "I'm so sorry." He fell to his knees and placed his cheek against my stomach mumbling incoherent words to it. It's been months since he ever showed any sign of that kindness I thought he had. I was in awe as he gently stroked my belly and kissed it. "My baby." He rose to his feet and looked down at me, his eyes full of concern. Oh see he was right, he does love me! I just refused to accept it! Look at that…My thoughts were drowned out as I felt soft lips on mine. 

"I'm so sorry." I murmured and locked my wrists behind his neck, holding him in the kiss.

"For what?" He scooped me up in his strong arms and carried me to his bedroom. Smirking to himself he gently placed me on the bed.

"You were so right. I refused to accept the fact that you loved me. That is was my fault that the things you did to me we just only showing me my place. Please forgive me." Cautiously his legs were on either side of my knees, and he leaned down to capture my lips once more. I smiled into his affectionate kiss, he was afraid he was going to break me. I felt the passion between us grow, just like the first time when we first fell in-love. I groaned as he began to kiss that sensitive spot behind my ear. When his hands began to tug at the material of my clothes, that's when sirens began to go off. "No…please not today." I lightly pushed his hands away.

"No?" He stopped and glared at me.

"I'm sore…please not today."

"NO?" His voice grew louder, "Big mistake." He growled and slapped me across the face, "I thought you knew, I don't take no for an answer. I thought you learned…" He tore at my clothes, as tears silently streamed down my face. I should've known. 

"Please…" I begged quietly as he quickly disrobed himself, and returned his weight back on top of me.

"Bitch shut up." He growled and raised a fist to my stomach, "For the baby's sake." He wouldn't…I gasped as I felt a connecting blow to my abdomen. Gulping, I lied still…for the sake of the baby…and mine. For a half-hour he violated my every being, just like he did every single night. I thought he changed…people can change. Maybe when the baby was born he'll change. I felt his sweaty body collapse on top of mine, his lungs gasping for air. "Out." He mumbled. I wiggled out from under him, and snatched my torn clothes from the floor. I tried my best to cover myself up, but the tears were too big. I wrapped my arms around my bruised and poorly clothed body as I left his dorm room and headed into mine.


	2. I'm Free

As soon as I opened up the door to my own sanctuary, I fell to the floor sobbing silently. Blood trickling down my leg. I kicked the door shut, and crawled my way into the bathroom. Gripping the counter, I pulled myself up to my feet. I gazed angrily at my reflection. My face was battered, and my clothes no longer of use. This time my hair was matted to my head with blood. 

"No more…" I growled and punched the glass, watching it shatter. I could care less about the flesh screaming in protest as the glass embedded itself into my knuckles. As if on cue there was a knock on the door and a concerned voice asking if I was okay. Before I could respond, the door opened and in came Rinoa. She had a habit of doing those kinds of things. I felt the world begin to spin around me, as I fell to my knees. Rinoa right by my side.

"Oh, what happened? Are you all right? No…stupid question. Of course you aren't all right. What happened?" She held my head in her lap, and caressed my blood-crusted cheek.

"Nothing…I'm fine. I'm fine." I tried to sit up only to be forced back down.

"No you aren't. What's going on? What's with the bruises and torn clothes? Did _he_ do this to you?" Rinoa pried, I shoved myself roughly away from her.

"I'm fine. _He_ didn't do anything. I deserved it. So leave _him_ out of this. Just leave before I screw up any more." I growled, oh why am I so mean to a friend that tries to be there for me? "…Rinoa…just leave before he hurts you too." My voice softened, "Please don't tell anyone. I…I don't want my child to not have a father."

"Awe, sweetie. How long has he been doing this to you?" I felt her diffident frail arms wrap themselves around my head, and pull me closer to her chest.

"He hasn't done anything to me!" I cried out, "I deserve it! It's my fault! He didn't rape me! He loves me! He wouldn't! He's gentle and sweet!" I took my frustration out on the floor, slamming a bloody fist into the tile.

"Stop that! You're scaring me!" Rinoa whimpered clutching my wrists to contain me. "You don't deserve to be hit! If you said no, he _did_ rape you. It's not your fault. Please just…tell me, how long has this been going on?" Her voice strained with worry, and I couldn't deny her for much longer. I needed to be held. Tears rolled down my cheeks mingling with the blood.

"…Two weeks after we started dating…I do deserve Rinoa. I don't satisfy him…What kind of girlfriend am I?" My hand caressed my bruised stomach absentmindedly.

"What do you think you're doing, Rinoa?" A voice snarled a dark shadow looming in the doorway. 

"Did you hit her?" Rinoa glanced up to the taller man, her eyes darkening.

"Rinoa…don't…I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want to put my baby through the stress…Just stop…"

"Shut up slut!" The man yelled vehemently, kicking aside the broken shards. His fist grabbed a handful of Rinoa's hair and yanked her roughly to her feet. My head fell to the ground with a thud, as I watched in horror as _he_ hit Rinoa. "What did you think you were doing, telling her lies?" His cold stare directed to my beaten body.

"…I'm sorry…Please just leave her alone." I murmured as he carelessly threw her body into the main room like a rag doll. A yelp escaped her cracked lips as she crumpled into a shuddering pile of limbs.

"You know I love you." He growled and kneeled down next to my head, his glove hand grasping my throat in a vice like grip. I coughed violently and clawed at his hands. "You know you deserve this…"

"P…p…please…" I begged my voice growing weaker as my head began to spin.

"STOP THIS!" Rinoa's voice sounded farther and farther away. Suddenly a rush of sweet air filled my lungs, and I watched a flash of a body thrown into the porcelain tub. "Are you okay?" I felt a hand touch my head as I tried to nod. A red fire ball flew from her pale hands and towards the man in the tub. "You sick bastard." My eyes squinted up towards the figure hovering over my body, "Come on…let's get you out of here." Her arms looped under my armpits as she dragged me from the bathroom, a trail of my blood following. Her grip loosened as an unknown object was thrown from the bathroom and at her throat. I fell once more to the ground in a coughing fit, joined by Rinoa.

"Arrogant witch." A man stood in the bathroom doorway, his eyes glancing at us lying on the ground. He pounced on her like a cat, and began to tear at her clothes. "I'll teach you a lesson." I closed my eyes, tears streaming freely from beneath my eyelids. I heard a weak cry from Rinoa…I knew he was violating her every being. I heard his merciless comments begin to break her spirit with each cry that came from her. I could stand it no longer. Mustering up as much energy I had left, I blindly struck out and made contact with his jaw.

"Leave her out of this." I wheezed, opening my eyes to see him against the wall with a cracked lip. Rinoa scrambled backwards trying to find something to cover her naked body. I nodded to her sadly as I began a weak assault on the man. My arms grew weaker and weaker as my attack died down. I fell to the floor exhausted as the man leaned against the wall almost unaffected by the blows. My blood blinded my vision, and a shocking blow to my stomach threw me backwards. I wiped the blood from my eyes to see the figure trudge towards my friend in need.

"NO!" I heard her shout and a loud snap. The room fell deathly quiet. I don't know if I blacked out from exhaustion, blood loss, or the fact that my friend just had her neck broken…or maybe from everything. But either way I blacked out. 

I awoke to find Dr. Kadowaki shining a light into my eye. "What…what happened?" I groaned and swatted her hand away.

"He…" She pointed to the man sitting in the chair with a scowl on his face, "brought you in here. He said Rinoa had attacked you, and tried to kill you. If it weren't for him, you'd be dead. He just got some burns and a few cuts; he's all right. You…you're badly bruised and we almost lost you." 

"No…" I moaned a fresh batch of tears streaming down my face.

"Please…could you give us a minute?" I watched him rise from his seat, and escorted Dr. Kadowaki out. "You better not screw anything up…for the sake of my child that's growing inside of you." His face was suddenly inches from my face, his hands gripping my bruised wrists. "Or I'll kill your precious friends too."

"Please don't hurt them." My voice hoarse.

"Then you better cooperate from now on." He snarled, standing quickly to get Dr. Kadowaki. "I'm going to take her back to my dorm. Her room is a mess…and I can take good watch over her. Is that okay with you baby?" He glanced back to me, I just nodded slowly, unsure of myself.

"I'll go get people to clean up her room, and tell them what happened. Not a lot of people will be happy." Dr. Kadowaki sighed, and watched him scoop me up in his arms.

"Everything's fine now…" He murmured to me, as I disgustedly wrapped my arms around his neck in compliance. He kissed my bruised lips gently and returned his attention to Dr. Kadowaki.

"Get some rest…" She smiled sadly and stroked my hair, "I'll need you to come back so I can find out more." I felt him nod and carried me out the door. Students left and right ran to us, asking if we were okay.

"I'm…I'm fine." I stammered through clenched teeth. I glanced at my clothes…or lack there of. They weren't my clothes…it was one of his extra shirts. A little big on me…enough to cover the necessities. "I'm tired…" They nodded knowingly and allowed us to pass to head back to _his_ dorm. He laid me down on his bed and glanced at my bandaged body. 

"Dr. Kadowaki wants to talk to me…I'll be back." I flinched at the kindness in his voice, and shrank away as he kissed my forehead. He left me alone in his room, and I heard the soft click of the door to let me know he left. Sighing heavily I swung my aching legs over the side of the bed and sat up. I rose to my feet and leaned against the wall for a minute. I snatched a pen from his dresser and a few sheets of notebook paper. I hobbled like an old woman out of the dorm, and made my way to the elevator in the lobby. Everyone stared warily at me, and gave me my space. I put a finger to my lips.

"Don't tell him where I went…he'll be mad. I just need time to think." I lied and punched the button with my unscathed finger. The whirring of the metal doors brought me from my daze, and I trudged into the elevator. I let my thoughts engulf me as the elevator rose slowly. A ding and again the whirring of the metal doors opening brought me from my trance. I crookedly hobbled down the empty corridor and out to the balcony. I leaned against the wall and allowed myself to slide to the floor. "To who ever finds this…" I crumpled the paper up and threw it over the balcony. "I'm sorry…" I began and stared at the two words on the paper. I nodded approvingly and continued, "I'm sorry you had to find this note on uncomfortable circumstances. This may be my last chance to explain what really happened. My…boyfriend…my enemy…he's not what he seems to be. I really wish I don't have to do this…but this is for the sake of my baby…my growing child within me. I do not want my child to be raised by a murderer. An abusive lover. Rinoa didn't attack me…she tried to save me…Save me from_ him_. He raped her of her innocence that she was saving for her boyfriend. Rinoa didn't do anything but care for me. I didn't leave him because I feared for Garden's safety. He threatened to kill everyone I ever cared about. All the bruises and cuts I have…had…Dr. Kadowaki can tell you the severity…all from _him_. So many more have healed over the passed few months…but you can still see the scars. The fading lines…but I know you'll never see them. You won't find my body out in the vast see Garden is traveling over. But…I've endured to much…and I refuse to give birth to a child that will only be beaten…scorned…even if he _is_ detained…it doesn't matter. I wish…I wish I could tell someone personally…but he'll find out…and kill that person. Please…my word against his…A dead girl against him. A murdered woman crying thoughts against him. Please…believe me…This is my last chance." I signed the note and folded it in half. Taking my shoes off, I placed the note under them. I leaned against the railing, watching with sad eyes the ocean's waves lap lazily against the flying Garden. I heard footsteps behind me grow louder and quicker.

"I thought I told you to stay Selphie!" The voice growled, and I whipped around to face him. My back leaning against the banister now. I spread my arms out like a Siren about to play her song, and with smiling eyes, I laughed at him.

"I'm free." I put all my weight in my upper back as I inclined over the banister, I felt like a bird soaring over the clouds as I fell. His voice calling my name angrily…I glanced up to the sky ignoring the sound of the ocean rapidly approaching. I screwed my eyes shut, and plastered a smile on my face. "I'm free." I murmured as my back hit the water like it was concrete. My neck snapping on impact. _I'm finally free_.


End file.
